


The Princess Bride

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Frannie's wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess Bride

It was the day of Frannie's wedding and she felt a little funny wearing a white dress when she defiantly not a virgin, although unless Ray had been born six months premature Ma hadn't been a virgin when she had been married either.

She sat in the large room that held her wedding reception and smiled as she saw the large group of people that made up her family and friends. The room was covered in many shades of yellow and it made Frannie feel like a princess.

When she had been a little girl her favourite movie had been Cinderella and she dreamed of finding her own Prince Charming. When she had first met Fraser, she thought he was her prince. His blue eyes and dark hair made him look like Prince Charming.

She often imagined Fraser spinning her around a dance floor.

However how hard she tried though, he just wasn't interested. Which, as Ray Kowalski would say, was a kick in the head.

'Would you like to dance?' Rennie said as he offered Frannie his hand.

'Oh yes!' Frannie exclaimed as she took his hand. He was dressed in his red uniform that brought out his blue eyes. He said that was red uniform was just for special occasions, which was weird because Fraser wore his red uniform all the time.

As he lead her onto the dance floor, he smiled sweetly. No one had ever smiled at her like that. As they moved around the floor the chandelier above them glistened like stars.

'Dip me,' Rennie said.

Frannie laughed, usually the women was the one getting dipped, but Rennie was not a usual kind of guy.

'As you wish, Frannie said as she dipped him.

She had not only finally gotten her prince, but also her Mountie.

**Author's Note:**

> An: The red uniform is really only supposed to be worn on special occasions.  
> An2: In the book The Princess Bride, 'As you wish' means 'I love you' and I couldn't resist putting that in.


End file.
